Porque?
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Depois de tudo que aconteceu ela se pergunta o porque de amá-lo, e a resposta é mais simples do que ela imaginava. - Dedicada à Lehay-chan :)


**Oi gente! Faz tempo que não posto fics... ainda mais em portugues. Me desculpem sério. Essa eu fiz depois de ler a fic Nami in Wonderland da Lehay-chan, e resolvi escrever uma pra ela! Alias, leiam o que ela escreve, vale muito a pena, ela tem idéias melhores do que as minhas hehe. Sem mais enrolação! Boa leitura :)**

**Disclaimer: One Piece não me pertence, e se pertencesse não seria esse sucesso todo XD**

**-x-**

**Porque?**

Era um dia calmo como sempre: Brook tocando diversas músicas; Robin lendo um livro enquanto a navegadora tomava sol e aproveitava que o navio estava indo na direção correta; o capitão, o mentiroso e a rena estavam pescando; o espadachim treinando na sala de observação enquanto Franky inventava algo novo e Sanji na cozinha fazendo o almoço da tripulação.

- Está um dia tão calmo que dá até medo de comentar. – Nami disse baixinho para sua companheira.

-De fato. Conhecendo nossa tripulação esse dia tem tudo para ficar uma bagunça completa. – Robin respondeu tirando os olhos do livro por um instante e soltando uma leve risada.

-Só não podemos dar alguma ideia idiota para o Luffy e-

-LUFFY! Por que nós não ... – Usopp cochicou algo para o capitão que logo começou a sorrir.

-Me parece que lá se vai o nosso dia tranquilo navegadora-san.

-Ninguém merece...

Luffy e Usopp começaram a cochichar, Usopp ria e Luffy estava fazendo uma expressão esquisita, enquanto Chopper não entendia nada. De repente a música parou, o que fez Franky e as meninas olharem para o esqueleto. Ele estava agora junto dos dois idiotas e começou a rir incontrolavelmente.

-Yohohohohohohohohohoho! Que ótima ideia! Mas será que... – e começou a cochichar.

Franky chegou perto das duas e suspirou.

-O que deve ser desta vez? Espero que não estraguem o navio.

-Vindo deles o que se pode esperar? – Nami disse sentando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços.

De repente Nami e Franky escutam uma leve risada ao lado, e olham desacreditados para a arqueóloga.

-Não me diga que você ouviu o que eles estão tramando! – Disseram em coro.

-Fufu sim eu sei e será muito interessante! – Disse sorrindo.

-Ou seja, nenhuma informação sairá daí. – Disse Franky pasmo.

-Não sei por que ainda me surpreendo... – Nami disse colocando sua mão na testa e suspirando.

Enquanto isso Sanji havia acabado de preparar o almoço então gritou da cozinha, chamando todos para o almoço.

-Nami-chwan! Robin-chwan! O almoço está servido! Idiotas, venham comer.

-Pelo menos agora o Luffy vai se focar na comida, espero que ele se esqueça do que quer que seja que eles tenham tramado... – Nami disse se levantando e indo em direção da cozinha, ou pelo menos pretendia. Sentiu algo em volta de sua barriga e percebeu ser um dos braços do Luffy. "_Essa não!_" Fechou os olhos ao sentir seu corpo ser puxado para cima "_Espere um pouco pra cima?!_" Então abriu os olhos, ainda meio receosa e tentou gritar quando percebeu que estava em cima do mastro. Ela não conseguiu gritar, Luffy não deixou, tampou a boca dela com a mão livre e fez um leve '_shiu_'.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo Luffy?! – A navegadora perguntou tirando a mão dele do seu rosto. E então corou quando percebeu o quão perto eles estavam. Luffy estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas e ela sentada em cima delas. O braço do capitão ainda estava enrolado em sua barriga, seus rostos estavam muito perto, tão perto que ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele.

-Shishishishi vamos nos esconder, se o Usopp e os outros nos encontrarem nós perdemos e temos que dar comida pra todos! Mas a carne é toda minha, então não podemos perder!

-E eles estavam rindo por causa disso? Não estou vendo graça nenhuma.

-Ah – Luffy desviou o olhar. – Eles estavam rindo por outra coisa...

Nami piscou, seria impressão ela ter visto um leve rosado nas bochechas dele?

-Enfim, não me inclua nessas suas brincadeirinhas, eu estou com fome! – Então percebeu algo que tinha deixado passar. – Espera um minutinho... você trocou comida por uma brincadeira?! – Os olhos dela agora estavam arregalados enquanto tampava sua boca em surpresa. Luffy apenas olhou para ela de lado.

-Eu... estou morrendo de fome... por isso nos escondi aqui, posso alcançar a comida e roubar a carne enquanto eles nos procuram. – Disse sério.

-QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?! – Nami disse batendo na cabeça dele.

-Shiu Nami! Vão encontrar agente!

-A culpa é toda sua! Não tinha que me arrastar pra isso!

Sentiu Luffy trazê-la mais para perto dele, corou mais ainda, como estava conversando com ele estava meio que de lado, então quando ele apertou o abraço ela ficou muito próxima do pescoço do capitão. O calor dele era algo que ela amava, todas as vezes que ele a salvou, que ele a colocou em seus braços só fizeram o sentimento dela por ele aumentar. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, torcia para que ele não percebesse.

-O-O que foi Luffy? – disse tentando se distanciar um pouco, o que fez com que tudo piorasse. Quando ele virou o olhar para Nami o nariz deles roçou, agora ambos ficaram vermelhos.

-E-Eu vi alguém subindo as escadas para a sala de observação, s-só isso... – Ele n conseguia tirar os olhos dos olhos dela. Era como se o estivessem chamando. Estava resistindo bravamente desde que a trouxe para o mastro com ele, mas agora que estavam tão perto e sozinhos mal estava se segurando. Afrouxou o braço que estava em volta da cintura da navegadora, colocou apenas a mão agora, e a outra que estava livre foi parar no rosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, e depois abriu.

-Luffy?

-Eu?

-Acho que... – ele chegou mais perto - ...esquece... – ele acabou com a distancia. Foi um beijo rápido, porém intenso. Ambos sentiram o coração explodir com seus sentimentos. Ficar longe um do outro durante dois anos apenas fez o amor crescer. Quando se separaram olharam dentro dos olhos um do outro.

-Nami, eu acho que eu te amo?

Uma gota desceu pela cabeça da ruiva, mas logo depois ela soltou uma leve risada.

- Como assim acha? Eu tenho certeza de que te amo. – Disse e sorriu.

Luffy soltou um sorriso maior que o próprio rosto.

-Eu também te amo!

- Então me diga por que eles estavam rindo antes...

-Porque todos nós sabíamos que vocês se amavam, mas não faziam nada para ficarem juntos de uma vez. Então demos uma mãozinha!

Olharam surpresos para baixo quando perceberam que a tripulação toda estava os encarando. Sanji estava furioso, afinal havia perdido uma das damas, enquanto o restante estava feliz.

-Como vocês conseguiram escutar o que eu acabei de falar?! – Nami gritou.

-Eu levei um dendenmushi até aí. – Disse a Robin soltando um leve sorriso.

-Shishishishishi! Agora chega de enrolar que estou com fome! – Luffy disse segurando a navegadora em seus braços e pulou, o que fez a ruiva gritar.

- COMIDA! – Saiu gritando em direção à cozinha assim que deixou a Nami no convés. Depois de alguns segundos todos correram para lá também para tentar salvar suas porções antes que ele acabasse com elas.

-Sério porque me apaixonei por ele?

-Pelo coração gentil dele talvez? – Robin disse sorrindo.

-Ah é foi por isso mesmo. – Nami sorriu e ambas foram em direção à cozinha.

**-x-**

**É isso ai! Reviews pleaseeee =D Espero que tenham gostado! =D Até a próxima!**


End file.
